Talking it Out
by lol1
Summary: Carby. Abby makes a new friend who helps her make some hard decisions


Disclaimer…all the usual stuff, if you recognise it from the show, it doesn't belong to me.

Author: lol

Email: laurie_mcc@yahoo.co.uk

Author's notes: I have only seen as far a First Snowfall, and I've read a few spoilers, so this has no real time line, but it's after Carter proposes on the roof.

***

Abby walked slowly up to the roof for her break a chocolate chip cookie and a cappuccino in her hands. She was deep in thought and so didn't notice its other occupants till one of them acknowledged her.

"Hello Abby." Came the soft British voice.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know anyone else was up here," she looked up and smiled, "I didn't see you there." She walked over and grinned at Ella who was being held tightly in her mother's arms.

"You looked deep in thought."

"Well, I have a lot to think about." She didn't elaborate and Elizabeth didn't force her.

"Abba! Abba!" Ella grinned even wider, her mother and new favourite person smiling along with her.

"That's me. So, you guys come up here a lot?"

"Yes, it's very free, Ella loves it." she smiled, looking out over the city.

"This is where it all started."

"All what?"

"Me and John," she smiled slightly, her eyes had a look of nostalgia in them, "I think I started falling for him up here. It was the day they were stabbed."

"It's a special place then."

"He proposed to me up here too." She sighed absently.

"What? When was that?" Her companion was shocked; not at the news so much, they had all been expecting it for a while now, anyone could tell it was coming. The fact that it was coming from Abby herself though, and not the ER gossip mill was what shocked her.

"Oh, he didn't mean to, it just…slipped out."

"Abby…"

"It's true. But then last night…in bed…he thought I was asleep; I almost was. He said it again," she still sounded lost in thought. "I turned round, and I told him that I couldn't give him children, I told him I had to spend a substantial amount of time chasing my mother and now my brother around the country, and that I would make a horrible socialite. And do you know what he said?"

"I imagine he said he didn't care, because he loves you."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "His mother hates me."

"You don't have to marry his mother."

"How did you know? I mean, with Dr. Greene, how did you know when it was right?"

Elizabeth gave her a watery smile as she thought back. "When you try to imagine life without him, and just can't…when your heart skips as you hear his name…when you want to have his children with his eyes, just so he can see what they do to you…when you realise that even though the 'honeymoon' phase of your relationship is over his hand on your arm still sends tingled down your spine."

"Thank you." She smiled softly and handed Elizabeth the napkin from around her coffee cup to wipe away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't miss your chance for happiness, Abby. If you wait too long, something will happen and your chance will be gone." She moved lo leave and Abby returned a now chocolate-faced Ella to her mother's arms. "I should be going, my break is almost over."

She left Abby standing near the edge, looking down over the city feeling extremely pensive.

***

The next morning Elizabeth walked into the ER staff lounge for a cup of coffee after losing a patient who was suffering from a penetrating chest wound. Immediately she was greeted with the sight of John Carter and Abby, still in their heavy winter gear, having obviously just arrived, standing against John's locker, kissing passionately.

She cleared her throat tactfully and the two broke apart. "Morning Dr. Carter, Abby."

"Morning." Abby walked over to Elizabeth, dumping her hat and scarf on the table on her way while John turned around to his locker.

"I took your advice," Abby confided in her new-found friend. "I told him yes this morning."

"Oh I'm so happy for you both." She pulled Abby into a brief hug, shocking the younger nurse, "what did he say?"

"He asked me what changed my mind. I told him a friend. Then he gave me a ring." She took her gloves off to show Elizabeth as John walked over to them.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said, examining it, "Congratulations to both of you."

***

Ten minutes later, the newly engaged pair walked out of the doctor's lounge hand in hand and headed for the Admin. desk. 

"Abby, can you help me suture a hand laceration?" Susan asked me immediately.

"Sure," she nodded and went to follow her to the suture room. 

John grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she could get to far and said, "Don't tell her, let her notice the ring."

Not ten seconds after Abby followed the blonde doctor into the suture room to assist her, a squeal of happiness erupted from the room, making two of the doctors at the Admin. desk smile wider, if possible.


End file.
